An Honest Tale
by Fascinated by Words
Summary: While Loki is confined to the dungeons of Asgard, the woman he hurt and abandoned two years ago comes to visit. Estiel wanted a resolution, a reason to let her love for him go. However, will she continue to fall prey to his manipulation, or will she finally break through his icy defenses? Post-Avengers (Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its original work/characters.). LokixOC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my _Seeker of the Great Truth_ story, though I suspect that you would not have to read it to follow this one. I certainly hope this lives up to the hype that its prequel started. This starts after the Avengers movie and forward. Would love your thoughts, so please leave a review. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue**

She had waited over two years for this day. The faint scar along her neck and shoulder began to tingle as Estiel took the first step down the flight of stairs. She was entering the dungeons of Asgard, the place of eternal confinement for the fallen dark prince. While placing a hand on the wall to steady herself, she felt the quiver in her legs. Two years and several months of resentment, anger, and longing all had spawned a broken woman.

_After being hauled off by the guards on the day of Thor's coronation, Estiel remained in a cell for nearly three moons. It was not until Loki's descent into the ether that Thor began to settle the chaos on Asgard. Once Estiel was cleared of any wrongdoing, she was released. However, upon hearing that the one she loved was dead, Estiel withdrew from society by confining herself to her parents' home. She simply lost all capacity to care—in her mind, she had failed Loki, and could not bear the gossip of how 'evil and twisted' he was. To add insult to injury, once it was rumored that Loki was not even an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant, many acquaintances turned their backs on her for consorting with a monster. _

_Lost, depressed, and hopeless, Estiel considered ending her own life, though she never took action. After a year of mourning, Thor had paid her a visit. Perhaps, he was suffering, too, and needed to speak with someone who understood his pain of loss. Of course, Frigga shared their feelings, but she could not openly discuss it when Odin was present. So, after Thor witnessed how Estiel's misery had reduced her to nothing more than a shell of a person, he offered her a place in the palace as a form of severance. _

_In hindsight, it was a way for her to grieve as she desperately needed—with the few individuals who understood the void Loki had left behind. Estiel had regained some purpose a year after taking residence in her royal quarters, though a far cry from forgiving the past._

_When she caught word of his destructive rampage on Midgard, she could hardly believe how happy she was; which induced more guilt than she cared to admit. He was alive, she thought, and truly believed that her heart had begun beating for the first time in two whole years. With nervous anticipation, she hung on every shred of information that she could discover—hoping to find out if he would survive the raging war he was instigating on Earth. _

_Finally, as fate would have it, Loki had been defeated. The day came when he returned to Asgard with Thor—yesterday. She had only been able to catch a glimpse of him, but that single glimpse forced all of the air out of her tense body as she collapsed to her knees. Tears of joy, tears of sorrow, and tears of anger poured out of her burning eyes. To see him alive restored so much of the spirit he had stolen from her; and to observe him in shackles broke her heart all over again. _

The first waves of a panic attack were settling in her—she took a deep breath, and continued down the dark stairway. With each step toward the bottom level, Estiel had to remind herself to breathe. Grunts and cries were becoming audible in the distance. She saw a dimly lit hall at the foot of the stairs and began to worry that she would have trouble finding his cell. There was so much to say—where would she even begin?

As she set foot into the dungeons, she paused to lower the hood of her cloak. Estiel stared down the eerie hall, squinting her eyes to discern how far it led. Then, as a figure moved in her peripheral vision, she felt a sensation of eyes on her. Swallowing hard, though her throat was completely dry, she turned to her left.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, my darling. Come to pay your respects?" Loki asked with a grin on his face. He recalled how their last interaction had ended—his jaw clenched slightly. Even if he had not forgotten the affectionate feelings they shared at one point, Loki believed that they were a lost cause now. His menacing emerald gaze met her baffled stare, amusing him. Estiel's heart skipped a beat as she found it difficult to inhale.

"Loki…"


	2. Malice

**A/N: Seeing as how I am continuing this from a previous story, I am a bit biased. I ask new readers of this story (those who have NOT read Seeker) to let me know if there are too many loopholes or if the story is flowing well thus far. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Malice**

"It is good to see that you remember my name. I wonder, do you also remember what it felt like to have my arms around you?" He mused with a charming smirk. Estiel looked down immediately—she felt the enormity of her feelings were displayed on her face. Watching the bashful reaction, he chuckled lightly. "I shall take that as a yes."

"Please, stop." Estiel whispered and glanced up at him with sad eyes. Loki pursed his lips together as his smirk faded.

"Why would I do that? Am I offending you by recanting a happier time?" He retorted sharply, his anger beginning to seethe.

"Yes." She answered simply before ascending the three steps to the golden-screened cell. Loki stood up straighter with his hands tucked neatly behind his back.

"I see. Let us get right on with business, then. Why have you come?" He asked in a controlled vexation. It was apparent that if she would not be playful with him, he was going to make this visit brief.

"To be honest, I am not completely certain. I wanted to see you—to hear your voice." Estiel muttered and shook her head.

"Well, as you can see, I am alive, unfortunately. What else?" He prompted, causing her to feel rushed. She reached a palm to the semi-transparent barrier to lean on it. "No, do not touch that!" Loki snapped at her, to which she flinched. Once she realized her error, she gave him a thoughtful look.

"You must still care." She spoke softly as the void in her chest began to fill up with hope. Loki cleared his throat.

"What sort of host would I be if I allowed my visitors to electrocute themselves?" Loki remarked, attempting to sound serious. Estiel smirked and motioned for him to sit as she eased herself to the cold stone step. Loki raised a brow at her. "Planning to stay a while, are you? You must have missed me so." He said with sarcasm.

"I have, actually. I have missed you every waking moment since you threw me in the dungeons." She retorted just as sarcastically. Loki's jaw tightened at her comment.

"Ah, that was rather…bold of me to do such a thing." Loki spoke with more sincerity now. Estiel feigned a laugh at his obvious regret.

"Bold is hardly not the word I would use. In any regard, lest we forget, you also _boldly _tried to stab me." She mused, though hiding her sadness well.

"Right, and lest we forget, I gave you a clear warning to not interfere with my plans. I cannot be held responsible for a person burning her hand if she chooses to ignore my cautions of a fire." He mocked with a smirk.

"Your insinuation that a warning excuses you is preposterous. A fire has no freewill, unlike you." Estiel said in frustration. She was becoming upset with his inability to accept blame.

"Though a fire may lack freewill, it acts within its nature. As I do." Loki said calmly. As he lowered himself to the floor of the white cell, Estiel watched him intently. He sat cross-legged with his arms loosely resting on his knees.

"You have not changed at all, have you?" She replied, stifling a frown.

"If you are implying that I am as charming and irresistible as you remember, then yes; I suppose I have not changed." He jested, though he may have been sincere. "Anyway, I suppose you should continue with the purpose of your visit. As you might have noticed, I am pressed for time." His playful demeanor allowed the lingering tension between them to ease. Though she knew of his terrible actions, his origin, and sentence to this dungeon, Estiel could not help but to find a sense of contentment in being in his presence.

"I have so much to say… I spent a great deal of time thinking of what I would tell you if I ever had the chance again." She laughed nervously to herself. "So, here I am, the opportunity I have waited so long for—and I am speechless." Estiel whispered, sounding less cheerful. Loki narrowed his intense gaze on her while he fought off pangs of sympathy for the woman he once loved. Suddenly, he became aware that he was far too relaxed and needed to reinforce some distance between them.

"Ah, let me guess. You want to impart some deep-seated revelation in hopes that it would justify your visit? Well, I cannot imagine that anything you would have to say could be of any consequence to me." Loki said coldly. She felt the pinch of his words in her chest and glared.

"Perhaps I have wasted my time in coming here." Estiel spat.

"Truly." He replied in satisfaction. With a growing anger, she shot him a stern glance.

"Why must you punish me for only ever loving you?" Asked Estiel, and the lump began to form in her throat. As the word _loving_ sunk into his mind, Loki sensed a tiny drop of hope ripple the pool of rage within him. _How could she still love me? _

"You mistake consideration for punishment… Nonetheless, there is nothing for you here." He muttered and broke their gaze. Estiel quickly scoffed at him.

"Again, your ability to make me appear a fool is seamless as ever." She stood and started toward the stairway. Loki, still on the floor, brought his hands together and pressed his lips to his fingers. As his green eyes followed her, a mischievous thought crossed his mind.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my darling. Let us meet in your dreams tonight."

Estiel paused, but without turning, she pulled her hood over her head. In the next instant, she was absent from his view. He lowered his eyes and blinked sadly, silently scorning his sharp tongue. After all he had done, it was not appropriate for him to easily believe anyone would understand, much less forgive, him. Loki's defenses were stronger than ever, and if he had to accept defeat, then he would do so on his terms. Without a soul he could trust, or one whose trust he could break, he would serve his time in peace.

* * *

As Estiel sat alone in the dining hall at a large table already set for dinner, she replayed their interaction in her head. Each time, she coined a new snarky reply or an angry statement, rendering him frustrated. She wanted to argue—to make him as sore as she was. After slamming her balled fist on the table, Estiel shoved the dinnerware to the side abruptly, sliding them to the floor. As the empty plates and bowls crashed across the earthen-colored stone, the sounds only escalated her fury. She picked up a knife and threw it as hard as she could across the hall. It zipped through the air and planted firmly in the wall by the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Thor standing in the entrance.

"You need to work on your aim, lady Estiel." Thor admonished and tore the knife from the wall.

"My apologies…I did not see you there." She said and looked back to the shattered dishes on the floor.

"Well, that is rule number two in combat—always have your target in sight." Thor bellowed before placing the knife on the table roughly. He plopped down on the bench across from her and sighed.

"What is rule number one then?" Estiel questioned.

"Know who your target is." Thor replied with a grin and tipped his head to the broken mess below. "I take it that you finally saw my brother."

"And I should not have…" She murmured with regret. Thor shot her a knowing look and reached for a pitcher of mead to fill his goblet.

"I love my brother, nothing will ever change that. However, Loki is a troubled individual and will have to face his demons. My hope is that one day he will come to terms with his crimes and seek forgiveness. Until that day comes, he will remain in that cell." Thor exclaimed with earnest. Estiel felt a prickle of new tears form in her eyes.

"I truly thought that this insatiable agony would be soothed once I saw him. How wrong I was…" She whispered as she blinked back her watery gaze. Thor slid a goblet over to her.

"Drink, my lady. It eases the burden." The blonde-haired God of Thunder advised. She wrinkled her nose at it and shook her head.

"I cannot drink, I'm afraid. The alcohol will only see to my nervous breakdown." Estiel retorted in a low voice.

"Not if you are in good company! Join me and my friends after supper—we celebrate the safe future of Midgard!" Thor said excitedly. With a raised brow, she glared at him.

"And the capture of your criminal brother?" She spat, and immediately regretted doing so. Thor's smiling face shifted into a wounded frown.

"Of course not…" He suddenly felt guilty for celebrating at all. Loki, his brother of hundreds of years, was now home on Asgard. However, he was beneath the palace, in a tiny cell—forever.

"Thor, I am sorry. Clearly, I am taking my stresses out on you when I ought to direct them at the appropriate individual." Estiel began, but Thor raised his hand to pause her.

"No, you are right to feel that way. In truth, I would never have suggested the event, but it keeps the morale of the people high. Remember, lady Estiel, that not many take a sympathetic stance towards Loki as we do. As citizens of Asgard, we must consider their opinions, not merely our own." The prince spoke wisely to her.

"Even if their opinions are wrong?" She seethed and gripped at her skirts. Thor nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, even if they are wrong. Which is why we must work hard at changing their minds. It is much easier to appeal to them if we are in good spirits, would you not agree?" Thor asked, an imploring look in his eyes. Estiel looked away as she stood up.

"You are stronger than me, sire. For I cannot pretend to make merry with those who call the man I love horrendous things like 'monster,' 'coward,' or a 'beast.' No, he is many things, but he is not what they say he is. I would surely humiliate them, along with myself, at a social gathering." She said with conviction in her voice. Unexpectedly, Thor began to smile at her and chuckled. Estiel shot him a surprised glance.

"My lady, it becomes more apparent, after each conversation, why my brother loves you. You would defend his honor to the death, and I thank you for that." He spoke kindly. Thor's genuine smile was heart-warming, but Estiel could only focus on the him mentioning that Loki loved her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, threatening to explode.

"Well, try as I may, it is an endless task." She shrugged and began to move out of the dining hall.

"Are you not staying for dinner?" Thor asked, sounding disappointed. She looked over at him from the door.

"Regrettably, no. I have far too much work ahead of me and not enough time to collect my wits." She said with a heavy sigh.

"I shall have another healer take your place tonight. Please, rest and revive your weary spirit." The prince suggested cheerfully. Estiel shook her head.

"Thank you, but I cannot accept that offer tonight. There are too many tests to be analyzed and most were collected by me. No one else would be able to read the panels." Estiel gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your concern, though. Enjoy yourself tonight, sire." She curtsied and waved. As he waved back, she turned and left the hall.

Once she was making her way to her bedchambers, Estiel paused her gait and leaned against a pillar. She cupped her mouth and heaved a devastated breath. As her eyes filled and released warm tears, she reached her other hand into a pocket at her hip. In it, she removed a tiny object—her ring from Loki. She quickly slipped it over a finger and clutched her hand to her chest as she sobbed. Her thoughts were jumbled, but she could only think of him.

_Loki, this is killing me… I love you, please come back to me. Please._


	3. Join Me

**Chapter 2: Join Me**

"_Who are you?" Estiel asked as she took in the features of the strange being. He was of startling size—several feet tall, with messy dark hair, and bulging muscles. The mere sight of him was astonishing._

"_Some might call me a doctor." He answered in a heavy, growling voice. _

"_Why are you here?" While sitting up from the dewy grass, she noted his green skin._

"_To finish him." The giant man stated and glared at her. Estiel looked around the open field cautiously._

"_Please, leave Loki be. He is serving his time in—"_

"_Where?!" He demanded before taking a frightening step towards her. She immediately started back away._

"_Please!" She yelped and closed her eyes. Just as she expected his enormous fists to pummel her, Estiel felt a cool touch instead. She opened her eyes._

"_There, there, my darling. I have come to ward off your nightmares." Loki's sultry voice loomed in her ears. The corners of his eyes lifted as a smile spread across his pale face. He wore full battle armor—his golden helmet with horns, his bracers, and held his scepter in one hand. However, as he took to one knee in front of her, all of it seemed to dissolve, leaving him in his casual attire._

"_Where is the giant?" Estiel gasped and eyed him suspiciously whilst rising to her feet. His smile shifted into a wicked frown._

"_The giant has a name—The Hulk. I have unsettled issues with him, for he saw fit to toss me about as a ragdoll on Midgard. What an abhorring creature." Loki scoffed and stood over her._

"_He was who defeated you?" She had heard stories of skilled protectors of the human race, Avengers, and how they were allies of Thor. His eyes darted away as he cringed._

"_Hardly. He may have taken the battle, but not the war." Loki spoke indifferently and returned his gaze to her. "In any event, that is not why I am here." _

"_How have you come to be here?" Estiel asked, suddenly aware of his presence when he ought to be in the dungeons. He chuckled at her with a childlike glimmer in his eye._

"_Ah, inquisitive as always, my love. I told you to dream of me, and here I am. You will learn in due time, surely." Loki moved to her, his face inches from hers. "But for now, you must serve a purpose. Kneel."_

"_No… I shall not kneel to a tyrant—you are still not well." She shot him a perplexed leer. As he pressed his cold lips to hers, Estiel gasped and turned away, causing him to hiss._

"_I said kneel!" He screamed in her face._

Her eyes snapped open as she swallowed hard. Over the last two years, she had learned to cope with nightmares by suppressing her awakening reactions. Though panicked, she glanced around the room calmly. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she could sense a faint aura about her room. The scent of wintergreen, his scent, hung in the air. Estiel motioned to sit up hesitantly, for she knew something was amiss. He was locked in a dungeon, was he not? The idea of him lurking in the shadows of night unnerved her. As she swung her legs to the edge of the bed, she reached for her robe with a shaky hand. After wrapping herself, Estiel left the comfort of her chambers and headed for the dungeons.

* * *

Descending the staircase forced a sense of doom in her belly. Nonetheless, she wore a straight face of determination as the suspicious guards watched her walk by. Before she reached the final step, Estiel swallowed hard and rounded the wall to look at the God of Mischief's cell. She was not sure what she was expecting to see—perhaps he would be standing there, waiting for her. However, what she witnessed was much less dramatic. In the little cot, Loki was on his back, sleeping.

"Are you awake?" she whispered, hoping he would not stir. When he did not answer her, she released a silent breath of relief. How innocent he looked when he was sleeping, she thought. Her eyes glanced down briefly to adjust her footing, and as she returned her gaze to the slumbering prince, a pair of emerald orbs were on her.

"Good evening, my lady. Have you come to tuck me in?" Loki spoke softly with a half smirk. Estiel blinked, but quickly crossed her arms in defense.

"You were in my dream." She started, sounding accusatory. "How did you manage such a feat from here?" With a nod of her head toward the cell, she appeared expectant.

"Are you implying that I somehow control your dreams? Well, that is a rather flattering notion." He chuckled before sitting up in the cot.

"I felt your aura, it was rather heavy. You may as well be honest for once…" Estiel trailed off in a saddened tone. She eyed him as he rose up and moved towards her.

"Confessing to a crime that I did not commit would not make for an honest tale, my darling." Loki stated seriously. "However, I sense that you truly believe you felt my aura—I am sorry to disappoint you, but I would guess that you are going mad." He grinned, causing her to frown.

"Perhaps. My apologies for waking you." She curtsied and turned around to leave.

"Estiel…" He murmured. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name on his tongue. Her resolve was waning, and thus, could only muster a glance back at him. Loki dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. "A moment of your time, please?" he asked, though his manners were strained.

"Yes?" She answered stiffly while turning back to face him.

"Our last visit left a bad taste in my mouth." He began, pausing to see if she was receptive enough to hear this. Her eyes softened, though her body was tense. "Reflecting on the last few years, I regret nothing, for I am just in my actions. Even in regard to you, I have no apologies. However, there are several instances in which my actions should have rightly incited not only anger, but hatred, in you." Loki's voice trembled slightly as he stared at her. Estiel was fearful of what cruel statement he was about to spout.

"I do not hate you…" she whispered, hoping he would stop. The faintest of smiles grew on his sad, pale face.

"Oh, I know you do not. Which is my point in its entirety: you are still in love with me. You are, aren't you?" His question was almost condescending, though he seemed sincere in his curiosity. Estiel bit her lip as her chest tightened. Pangs of hurt rippled across her body, reminding of the miserable ache of the void he left.

"What I am is weak." She spat, watching his facial expression change to mild surprise. "An Asgardian, a philosopher, a healer, and a coward. Those are what I am… for I love someone who not only is absent in his capacity to return it, but takes pleasure in my agony. You once told me, '_Let the agony of knowing I do not feel the same haunt you. Perhaps then, you may one day, understand my burden.' _Well, now I do. I understand why you would want to push those who care for you away." Estiel grimaced, though she did not allow any emotion to unnerve her.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki questioned, leaning closer to the golden sheet of energy that separated them. She drew in a breath before answering him.

"There is a selfishness that grows in the abyss of desire. I loved and wanted only you, and in that empty place, I selfishly reject all forms of love to fill it. You do the same, though I am not making assumptions of why." Estiel uncrossed her arms and looked down when she saw his eyes narrow at her. Loki considered her words for a moment with a thoughtful expression.

"Well… I only wanted to say something." The dark prince coaxed her to meet his gaze by crouching down. When he was sure he had her attention again, he continued. "Thank you for your devotion." Loki said as genuinely as he could. Estiel's eyes instantly turned red with the threat of tears filling them.

"I wish I could say you are welcome, but sadly, my devotion is less free will and more a prison." She said with a quick laugh, sounding rather defeated. Seeing her in such a state made him feel peculiar. He did not like feeling, not at all.

"Then let us take comfort in the irony of our situation, for we are both prisoners." Loki remarked before raising a hand to the glowing, golden barrier. She watched him curiously and took a step closer.

"What are you doing?" Estiel probed with wonder in her eyes. Without a word, his emerald orbs shifted to his hand, indicating that she do the same. As she pursed her lips tightly, she brought her hand up to mirror his, nearly skimming the sheer wall. Looking deep into one another, he manifested a ball of pulsing energy. Though it was startling, she held her position as her own aura drew into her palm.

"You see, my darling, I have become quite powerful since the days of our courtship. I can manipulate the power of others from their mind; more so if they are willing." Loki smirked deviously at her.

"What is your point in this exercise, exactly?" Estiel squinted at him as she attempted to stifle her exhibition of energy. The dark prince glanced to their hands, provoking her to do the same. To her dismay, the golden barrier began to warp in the space between their hands. Before she could even blink, he moved his pale extremity through the hole and seized her hand tightly.

"My point is exactly this: together, our powers can overcome nearly any prison." He murmured with a striking sharpness in his tone. Estiel cleared her throat as her heart began to pound loudly in her chest.

"Fascinating…" Awe-struck, she savored his touch, and the magnitude of what was taking place before her. However, what he said next diminished the amorous feelings he was stirring in her.

"Join me." Loki spoke gently. Estiel's stomach turned at the realization of why he was drawing her in. She felt the blood drain from her limbs, causing her to feel nauseous.

"I cannot." She replied and tried to pull her hand back. His grip tightened until it was almost excruciating.

"You can and you will. You belong to me." His voice became menacing as he appeared angry.

"Let me go, Loki." Estiel demanded, eliciting a low hiss from him. He abruptly withdrew his hand, which closed the opening in the cell's sheer wall. Nearly catching her, she pulled back in time to miss the potential onslaught of agonizing pain. Her eyes widened in panic, though he was rather calm in manner.

"Heed my words, my little bird, for it is only a matter of time before you submit to me. As you can see, I have a great deal of time." He said with a playful smile. Estiel rubbed her sore hand and glared.

"Then I hope you have a great deal of patience, for I, too, have grown stronger in your absence."


End file.
